The Journal of an Adventurer
by Ghostiesftw
Summary: A young man is walking in the woods when something goes wrong, now hes stuck. Hes found a journal left behind and decides to sit and see what he might learn. My first fic for the site, not the best description. On hold while my computer is being replaced


**Hey everyone, Ghosties here! This is my first fic for the site, but not the first of written. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated, please no flaming. I would also like to throw a shout out to MewLover54, he helped me with one of my previous attempts at writing and his stories got me into the idea of posting for the site, you should definitely go check him out!**

**The Journal of an Adventurer**

The land of Skyrim, a vast land filled with green forests, snow capped mountains, and icy plains; a beautiful land full of prosperity for those willing to find it.

But even beauty can hide danger. The forests are filled with predators, always searching for their next meal, and guarded by the distrusting spirits of nature, attacking all who harm their wooded home or venture to close. The mountains hold dens for feral trolls and large cats. Beneath all of it the earth is impregnated by twisting caves and vast tombs, holding the nests to spiders and skeevers, or worse, the spirits of the restless dead. Yet with all these dangers, this majestic creature, alive through the beings that inhabit it, is the home of the hardy Nords. This vast and dangerous land is also where our story begins.

We find a young man, weary of his daily life as a shop keeper, out for a walk through the dense forest surrounding the city of Riften. This young soul is 27 years of age and is known by the name of Knud. Knud was of Cyrodillic descent, with dirty blond hair and the beginnings of a beard forming on his chin. He had a lean frame and was strong from his work as a blacksmith, constantly pounding away at a forge and tanning leather gave him a powerful body and a dark tan. He had deep green eyes that could pierce the soul of a daedra. The sharp features of his face were offset by the scar running down his cheek, the reminder of when he was first robbed.

Knud was venturing through the forest, admiring the life around him. He stopped and watched a small blue butterfly land on a small stalk of lavender, watching it as it climbed across the small petals the plant had before taking flight suddenly. He stopped and listened, hearing the sound off birds singing in their nests, of rabbits dashing across the ground, and an elk clash with another rival over a mate; but below all that, almost overlooked, he heard something else, a quiet growl.

He quickly turned and was faced by the sight or 2 wolves stalking closer to him. The wolves pelts were covered in dried blood and their teeth dripped with even more, much fresher then the blood on their coats. Their amber eyes where dull and ragged, as if they were under some spell. Along with the blood the dripped from the mouths there was a white froth that spilled out.

Knud's expression quickly contorted to one of fear and he quickly began to look for the best path of escape. One of the wolves snarled and lunged at him, its fangs primed to tear at his throat. Thinking quickly, he reached for his dagger, trying to pull it from its sheath. He tried to get a grip of the hilt but in his panic missed the hilt and knocked the sheath behind his back.

Before he could reach to try again the wolf was on him and as it was a hairsbreadth away he dived to the side, jaws clamping shut where his head had been a moment before. When he stood he was immediately hit by the scent of death that radiated from the beast. Knud quickly took the time while it re-orientated itself to make his move. Knud swiftly kicked his foot towards the wolf, connecting with its head, and then ran.

He moved as fast as his legs would carry him, to where he didn't know, just away from those creatures. As he ran the world became a blur around him, hues of green and yellow melding as one. He could feel the branches reaching out to him, snapping at his face and clothes, trying to drag him down. He could sense more than hear the sound of paws behind him as the wolves gave chase. He knew he couldn't outrun them for long and he was growing tired fast. He kept running for what felt like hours before he knew he had to stop. Suddenly, one of the wolves gave a sharp cry, a whimper of pain, and he looked back to see a bandit standing in the trees, aiming a bow in his direction.

When he looked to the wolf he saw that it had an arrow jutting from the side of its head, blood cascading from the point of impact. Looking back was a big mistake, because he failed to notice the hole in the ground in front of him until his foot slipped from underneath him and he plunged into the abyss.

**Ok first chapter done! I know its short but I plan on adding much more in the future and I will hopefully upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
